leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Lily (or Lil for short as called by friends) is a female frog. She is Leap's sister. She wears a pink bow on her head, a purple t-shirt with flowers, pink leggings (in 2003, the pink pants is slightly flared) and lavender sneakers and is 5 years old. In 2009, Lily wears a yellow dress and white Mary Jane shoes. Voice Her voice was provided by Kelsey Lally in 1999-2001, Lana Whittington in 2001-2002 (briefly), Andrea Libman in 2002-2003, Sandy Fox (who uses Sailor Chibi Moon, Flonne, Tracy and Mao Onigawara’s same voice type) in 2003-2005, Gina Ribisi (substitute) briefly in 2004, Kate Higgins in 2005-2008, Dorothy Elias-Fahn in 2009-13, and Kira Tozer in 2014-present. Personality and Facts Lily is a sweet, kind and loving sister to Leap and Tad, and also a girly-girl. She loves to have fun and stick with best friends. She is in kindergarten and follows every rule at her elementary school. Her favorite subject is arts and crafts (She once bought some many supplies for arts and crafts in Aisle 1, during Tad Goes Shopping). Her favorite sport is soccer and besides that, she loves music too; her favorite instrument is the flute (as mentioned in Counting on Leap and Fiesta in the House/Town), but also, besides her most favorite instrument, she plays various instruments in the Plus Writing Book, Pre-Kindergarten Math. She, in The Birthday Hunt, was also mentioned when she has only 74 days left until her birthday arrives. She also has friends, the mice in Cake and Mice Cream, a mole named Mole in Mole's Huge Nose and most importantly, Della and Casey. She also says that girls like to do mathematics, too. She once had a loose tooth in Lil's Loose Tooth. She went with Leap in A Bark In the Dark, where she and her brother find out an eerie noise. In The Birthday Surprise, she, her brothers and Grandpa Frog were at the Alphabet Pond. Lily got splashed by a fish, found ostrich eggs and realized that Mrs. Frog loves songs, and says that they wrote this song themselves, in which it was called "The Surprises of the Alphabet Pond" (as sung to the tune of "The 12 Days of Christmas"). Her birthday is April 1994. Quote * "Hello! My name is Lily; I'm Leap's sister! My friends call me "Lil", for short." (usual) * "OK, letters... We'll do a to spin to the right, then letter I, you'll do it in a ferment pirouette, letter J, a jump slit, letter K, a kick-turn, and letter L, a ledge. Here we go!" (The Letter Factory) *"Everybody now!!" (The Math Circus) *”Oh, my!” (Code Word Caper) *”Wow, Leap! You made him all by yourself?!” (Fiesta in the House!) *we better do a rolecall to make sure all the letter are here i'll start with Q are s and T letters please make your *appropriate coun (The Letter Factory) Inspiration Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse), Princess Sofia (Sofia the First), Mrs. Jumbo(Dumbo),Dora the Explorer, Annie and June (Little Einsteins), Dina (Thunder Lizards),Lucy(64 Zoo Lane),Dotty (Special Agent Oso), Five, Seven and Nine (Numberjacks), Olive(Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew),Anna and Elsa (Frozen), Baby Bop (Barney and Friends), Meemee (Super Monkey Ball), Jelly Otter and Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter), Beep and Bo(Ask the Storybots),Summeray "Summer" Hugglemonster (Henry Hugglemonster), Darby (My Friends Tigger and Pooh), Flonne (Disgaea/Trinity Universe), Mao Onigawara (Earth Defender Mao Chan), Nella the Princess Knight, Tracy (Jay-Jay The Jet Plane) and many more female characters. Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Frogs Category:Amphibians Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Princesses